Tattoo (a Dramione story)
by Expectopatrxnum09
Summary: On every witch and wizards 18th birthday a tattoo papears on their body, their soulmate is the only one with a matching tattoo. Problem is Hermione Granger doesnt like who her tattoo matches, and now shes bound to love them as her soulmate for the rest of her life..
1. Ronsbirthday

**Hello, I'm making my own AU I'm so sorry if someone stumbles across this story and they've already made their own version of this. It's essentially were it's a normal thing for everyone in the wizarding world having a tattoo appear randomly on the morning of their 18th birthday and there tattoo matches their soulmates. **

(Morning, Hermione)

Hermione ran down the stairs to the main corridors. She printed down the carpeted halls and past students confused and out to the great hall, then past the lake outside. And then she spotted the giant quidditch pitch stands and field entrance. She drafted across the wet grass covered in dew from the early morning. She entered the big barnhouse-like door and ran out onto the field were the Griffindore Qudditch team were standing and talking. Hermione stopped a few metered from them. Looking around. She spotted a jet black head and then turned to see a ginger one not far from it. "Ron!" And then she darted.

She ran past Cormac, Katie Bell, Lachlan, and the ginger turned around as she jumped onto him.

Ron tumbled over with Hermione on top of him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Ron opened his eyes as the wet grass hit his hair and he smiled as Hermione broke apart from him. "Happy 18th birthday!" She beamed. Ron was grinning until he looked last Hermione and up at his Qudditch team mates all trying not to laugh, especially Harry giving them the 'Get a Room' look as well as hiding back a smirk.

Hermione turned and realized the state they were in on the ground. She clambered off and stood up as Ron got up next to her. He looked into her eyes, "Thanks for coming to see me even when you had a test this morning." He went red. Hermione nodded, "That's all right." She lenat in for another kiss but he took a step back.

"Wha-" She watched as his facial expression changed, "I got my Tattoo." He frowned. Hermione nodded, "Yeah? And? What is it?" He pulled up his Qudditch robe sleeve and there was a small black cloud on his wrist where his veins sat. Hermione traced it with her fingers. Then she remembered him saying about her test, But as she spoke so did he, "Hermione I-"

"I've got to go to my test!" She said wide eyed and almost panicked. "But Hermione i..." He stopped as Hermione listened. _I can't tell her about Lavender before a test, it'll ruin her mood and her grades.._

"...I'll tell you later." He said quickly. Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek before she turned in the opposite direction and dashed out across the pitch again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(After the test at lunch time, Hermione)

Hermione exited the study room with a few other students after receiving her grade for her current test that morning. She turned to the open window down the hall as an owl flew in and landed on the floor next to her. Hermione watched confused as it dropped a letter on the floor beside her feet. She bent down and picked up the letter as the bird swooped out the window. She ripped open the top and pulled a small piece of parchment out.

"_Dear Hermione, _

_Please meet me and Harry in the common room, it's important._

_It's about the tattoo..hurry._

_From Ron."_

She re-read the last line what must have been a million times, "_From Ron._" Hermione's heart started beating. He always, _always, _wrote "_love Ron._" At the end of his letters.

Then she looked down the corridor and hurried to the common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(same time, Ron.)

Ron ran his fingers through his hair as he strode back and fourth in front of Harry, who was sitting on a couch by the fire which was crackling softly.

"I don't know what your gonna do." Harry said. Ron nodded, "It had to be her." He sighed, "It had to be Lavender- my tattoo couldn't have matched Hermione's, it _had _to be Lavender."

Harry nodded, "Well, I've got tommorow to see if Ginny's tattoo will match my bird on my shoulder blade." Ron sighed, "That doesn't make it any better."

Harry nodded, "Sorry, your right."

Ron stopped pacing for a moment and starred into the fire, "How do you think she'll react?" He asked.

CLICK!

Both Ron and Harry turned as the fat lady painting opened and Hermione climbed through. Ron took a deep breath as she came towards the, and Harry stood up to face her.

Hermione stopped in front of Ron and before asking questions she looked into his blue eyes. Trying to search for an answer before receiving one by complaint. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Ron glanced at Harry before he sighed and crossed his arms, " I got my Tattoo this morning, Hermione as you know."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, it's a little cloud-"

"It matches Lavenders." He cut over her like cold ice. Hermione's normal mood face dropped a little, "What?"

Ron nodded, "Out of all people to match it, it had to be Lavender." Hermione's Harry must've dropped at least a metre in self confidence and she tried to pretend like that didn't matter as her eyes got a bit watery, "And?" She asked.

Ron frowned, "Were soul mates." Hermione crossed her arms, "What, so your breaking up with me?" She asked.

Ron nodded, "I have to otherwise-"

"You don't care about me." She cut over him. Ron closed his mouth quite abruptly, "Why would you say that?"

She could her the hurt tone in his voice and sensed some sort of mistake. "Well that doesn't mena you have to leave me, so for all I know your probably lying-"

"Why would I do that!" Ron's voice had risen to a mild yell. Hermione fought back, "I don't know why would you go ahead and leave me just because some stupid tattoo on your wrist tells you too!"

Ron yelled again, "Hermione you know that means bad luck for the rest of your life-"

"SO?" She yelled, "I WOULD DIE FOR YOU IN ALL MEANS AND YOUR WORRIED ABOUT BAD LUCK?"

Ron opened his mouth to say more but shut it and his face said the rest, 'were done' was the look he gave her, then he pushed past her and out of the common room.

Harry rubbed his neck as Ron stormed out then he turned to Hermione, "Hermione I didn't know he was gonna-"

He stopped as he noticed she was biting her lip and tears were falling from her eyes, "Hey." He said softly.

Hermione looked up, her eyes sparkling of tears, reflecting the image of his eyes. He stood forward and gave her a hug, just a friendly one, and she hugged him too, just like when Ron kissed Lavender in 6th year, she was glad Harry wasn't part of this. After a moment or two Hermione pulled her arms away and wipped her eyes, "I hope Ginny's tattoo matches yours." She said before turning and walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny sat up and looked out the window, the moonlight was trickling in the window sill. Then she pulled her arm up and checked the time, 12:00pm. She smiled as she pulled her blanket over her legs and stood quietly, she then walked over to the bathroom and shut the door softly and pulled her shirt off.

She pulled her bra strap aside and spotted the faint tattoo of a bird on her shoulder blade. She almost screamed in excitement. "God Harrys gonna be so happy when I-"

"What are you doing?"

This time Ginny did scream as she turned towards the bathroom door which was open and Hermione was standing beside it. Hermione opened her eyes wide as Ginny screamed and leapt forward to cover her mouth. Then the two froze, listening for someone to wake up confused.

After no noise Hermione pulled her hand away from Ginny's mouth. "Blast it Hermione! I almost had a heart attack!" Ginny scowled.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, "Sorry, But uh- back to my original question..what are you doing at midnight?" She asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "It's my birthday silly!"

Hermione nodded, "Right- Happy birthday!" She whisper-shouted. Then Ginny spun around and showed Hermione the bird tattoo on her shoulder blade, "I got my tattoo!"

She began pulling her shirt on, "It matches Harry's.." she pulled her head through the hole an pulled it down until it was on, "...he's gonna be so happy I mean-"

"Hermione?"

Hermione was starring at the floor with tears running down her cheeks, "What's wrong?" Ginny asked. Hermione wipped here eyes, "I'm sorry I just-" then she broke down In tears as Ginny wrapped her arms around her, "Ron got a matching tattoo with Lavender and he told me yesterday- and he broke up with me!"

Ginny's expression changed from sympathetic to angry, "What!?" She yelled, "He could've taken the bad luck and just dealt with it and then he broke up with you? I mean this is just completely mental- wait till I tell mum what he did!"

She sighed, "It's all right Gin' I'll just have to see what mine is on Monday."

Ginny smiled as she wipped Hermione's eyes, "We've got all weekend to dream about what boy you'll match."

Hermione smiled, "Okay."

She hugged Ginny once more and then they both headed to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**HEYYY! Sorry this chapters short but uhhhhh idk I'm bored so I'll post the next one soon! Please leave a review!**


	2. DracosTattoo

**Can I just make something clear in this series? Draco Malfoy is like the popular boy in school that everyone's raving about. Anyway, if you came back for chapter two even though there was a huge delay then, THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

Hermione flipped the page of her book and shuffled closer the tree stem.

Harry traced Ginny's tattoo on her shoulder blade, "What's are the chances?" He asked.

Ginny smiled, "I don't know."

Then Harry leant in so his chin was resting on her shoulder and whispered into Ginny's ear, "Did Hermione tell you about Ron-"

"I can hear you!" Hermione snapped as she flipped the page again. The she scoffed, "And yes I did tell Ginny about the entirely horrible, idiot excuse of a brother and what he did."

Harry sighed as he kissed Ginny on the cheek, "Wanna go down to Hogsmead for ice cream?" He asked.

Ginny nodded, "Hermione, wanna Come, ill pay?" She asked. Hermione nodded as she looked up from her book, "Oh yes and run into your brother snogging that stupid light headed idiot with the matching cloud tattoos? No thanks." She continued reading. Ginny stood up and took Harry's hand, "Come on Hermione, if we run into him I'll make sure he pays for what he did to you."

Hermione glanced up from her book again, Ginny had the same mischievous smile she wore when she was helping Fred and George concur something nasty or mixing salt instead of sugar in Fluer's wedding cake on purpose. "No." Hermione said, "No, no, no way!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can not believe I let you do this." Hermione walked beside the pair as they made their way to Hogsmead.

Hermione shivered as the wind carried out and Ginny snuggled under Harry's arm. Hermione rolled her eyes, _Was love ever so disgusting? _

Ginny noticed her look, "Come on your birthdays on Monday, you've still got a few good boys that aren't taken."

Hermione shook her head, "I'll be glad if my Tattoo never appears so I can stay single forever."

Ginny shook her head, "You'll want a boy someday."

Hermione shook her head, "No."

Ginny leaned in to kiss Harry, "Actaully I just realized how lonely I am." She laughed.

Ginny stood up before offering a hand to Hermione. "Let's go down by the lake and see Hagrid." Hermione's smile faded a bit as she remembered they only usually go down to Hagrids with Ron as well.

"Okay." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday afternoon came and Hermione was walking in the halls facing Ginny, "I'm just praying that I get like a invisible tattoo or something because unless he's super cute and is softer on the inside then I might consider not crying when I find out who my tattoo matches-"

Hermione was nudged aside by a group of Slytherin jumping over each other and messing around, "Malfoy, show me your tattoo!"

Hermione turned towards the jerks who bumped her and looked on as the group stopped and the blonde haired Slytherin that everyone knew pulled down his sleeve, "It's just a book, Jesus Blaise?"

Hermione heard the dulcet tone and recognized it. "A book?" Ginny said as they continued, "On Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed, "I wanted a book."

Both Harry and Ginny turned towards her horrified, "No! No, I wanted a book tattoo but not to match his." She laughed. "I couldn't imagine being a soulmat to that foul git." She snapped.

XXXXXXXX

Once they had made it to the Griffindore common room Ginny kissed Harry goodnight and they went their separate ways as the girls headed to their dorms and Harry to his.

Ginny glanced at the sunset outside, "You've got exactly 6 hours until you get your tattoo."

Hermione sighed, "Ginny face it, I'm not getting one and you know it."

Ginny smirked, "_Suuurrrree." _

She sighed and mumbled to herself, "I'm gonna be lonely."

XXXXXXX

Hermione laid in bed that night starring at the roof. "Ron's taken, Harry's taken, Cormac is taken, Jack is taken, Micah's taken..." Then she yawned before she blinked her eyes shut, dreading the morning.

**Hello! I apologise ever so dearly for the short chapter but I posted chapter 3 at the same time so that you can read straight on!**


	3. Hermione’sTattoo

**Hello! I saw that this story had 26 bookmarks! Thanks for liking and stuff! Please leave a review I do love reading feedback and opinions, but please be nice! Anyway here's chapter 2!**

Hermione flickered her eyes open on her birthday and the day she'd get her Tattoo. The sun was shining through the window leaving a golden haze through the girls dorms. Hermione sat up and brushed her hair back. Then she got up and raced to the bathroom to find her tattoo.

She looked over her shoulders and back. Nothing. She smiled and thought her dreams had come true. She wouldn't have a tattoo. Then she took a hair tie and went to tie up her hair. Then she spotted something on her wrist.

Ginny, Lavender And Parvati awoke to a scream coming from the bathroom. Ginny shot a worried look at the two other girls before she arose and ran to the bathroom and swung open the door, wand at the ready. Ginny saw Hermione standing in front of the mirror gaping at the tattoo on her wrist. Then there was a second scream.

XXXXXXXXX

Ginny glanced again at the price of fabric Hermione had tied to her wrist. "Remind me what the plan is again." Ginny said.

Hermione sighed, "It's beginning of term which means this week we get to seat with who ever we want to set for the term, so just sit with Harry and Ron and avoid Malfoy-"

Ginny cut over her, "Look."

Hermione sighed, they were five minutes into their way to class and already they had spotted Draco ahead of them. Pansy was screeching at him, "I'm done Draco!" She yelled. Before storming off. Hermione watched as Pansy strode past them leaving the blonde with messy hair and his tie lose around his neck gazing at Hermione. She looked into his eyes for what she wished was only a second, but really it had played out for a couple of minutes.

She watched the silver specks in his eyes sparkle in the suns golden morning rays. Hermione Tyne pulled her book tighter to her chest on moved forward past her. Ginny leant into Hermione once they'd past him, "I don't think he saw it."

Hermione nodded before turning around and spotting him still standing in the distance, "Good."

She then turned the corner of the corridor and out of sight.

XXXXXX

Hermione had rushed into potions and pushed her curls back as she quickly ran to a table hoping Snape wouldn't notice. Once she had sat down she looked across the classroom and noticed Harry and Ron looking at her. Hermione frowned, _we always sit at this table. _Then she realised, _if I'm not sitting with Harry and Ron then- _She turned slowly and saw Blaise frowning at her and beside him was a surprised looking blonde with messy hair instead of gelled back and his tie done loosely around his neck. Draco Malfoy.

_Oh no. _Hermione immediately turned away and faced the board in which Snape was scribbling on. She saw Ron and Harry trying to mouth words at her but she couldn't understand them from that far away.

Then she spotted Pansy enter and charge towards the table Ron and Harry were seated at ruffling something in her bag. Then once seated she looked up at Ron and Harry in confusion. Hermione laughed, _She had made the same mistake as her. _

Once Snape had set their task, to discuss the ingredients of the love potion, Hermione starred at the table separating the soulmates and refused to look him in the face. "The ingredients are-"

"Granger why are you sitting with us?"

Hermione sighed, "Can't just get my work done can I?" She snapped, trying not to look up.

"What about Potter and-"

"I made a mistake, okay?" She yelled looking up into his ferret eyes, "You git. Did you actually think I wanted to sit with you?" She scoffed. "I didn't see where I was going and just sat here. Alright?"

Blaise looked surprised and just sat there listening. But Draco continued on trying to push Hermione to the edge, "High and might Granger actually made a mistake?" He laughed. "Must be those bird nests you call curls, blocking your eyesight."

"Shut up ferret." She snapped taking her book out. "Your the one who sat with us beaver-"

"Malfoy!" She yelled. "You wait until this class is done and swear you'll never be able to walk again-"

"Miss Granger." Snape said. Hermione flinched. She hadn't spotted him coming. "This is not the topic of love potion ingredients, 10 points from Griffindore."

Hermione could already hear the complaints from the surrounding Griffindore's.

Draco smirked in triumph.

Once their love potion ingredient discussion was over, Snape set their first Homework task.

"For the next four months through September, October, November, and December you will be learning the making of a love potion as your final grade of potions." He said.

Hermione gapped at him, "Professor you want us to create one of the most dangerous potions on earth?"

Draco laughed sarcastically, "Forget how dangerous it is, professor you want us to spend four _months_ on a potion?" He said.

Snaps nodded, "Yes and yes."

He watched as the class broke out into whispers, "Your task for the first month is to study and collect the potion's ingredients."

Hermione shot up her hand. "Will you allow us to go to the forbidden forest to collect certain ingredients?" She asked.

Snaps nodded, "Under permission but that will be the last of the ingredients you will collect. Your homework starts today and must be finished by the end of September. And yes Malfoy this is a group work."

Hermione watched as he dismissed the students, "Were starting tonight." She said before snatching up her books, "Meet me at the library."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Oooooh! Hello again please leave a review!**


	4. FabricRemoved

** Hello! **

**Im making this chapter bigger and longer bc you deserve it, and I just feel like they aren't long enough.**

Hermione flipped through pages and she saw Draco and Blaise coming in the corner of her eye, "Your late." She snapped as she scribbled notes on her note pad and then looked up.

"Where were you?" She asked.

Draco had heard her clearlily but his eyes were gazing upon the blue piece of fabric tied around her wrist, the same wrist his Tattoo was on. He almost shook his head. _That's not possible. _He glared at the bushy haired freak before he said, "What's that on your wrist?" He asked.

Hermione ignored his question completely but her breath became sharper and her heart began racing she opened another book. "One of the ingredients is a flower called nightlock, it's poisonous to touch and it grows only in caves of the forbidden forest."

Draco glanced down at the piece of fabric on her wrist.

"I've also found that most of the ingredients we find in the classroom which professor Snape has granted us access to tomorrow." Then she pointed to a picture in the book, "And we also need.." She swallowed, "A rabbits foot."

"Is that your Tattoo?" Draco asked sharply. Hermione ignored his question and instead turned her interest towards Blaise's, "Do we have to kill a rabbit?" He asked.

Hermione nodded, Draco scoffed at her ingnoring him before he took a chair and a book and sat opposite side of the studying desk to her. He read a few lines before he asked. "Have you even have your Tattoo yet?" He asked.

Hermione nodded, "It's my birthday today so-"

"Happy birthday then." Blaise said before sitting between them.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Thanks."

Draco shot Blaise an angry look before he said, "So where is it?" He asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow once more, "Why do you care?" She asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't Mudblood I'm just curious."

Hermione sighed, "It's a bear below my shoulder blade, happy?" She snapped.

Blaise dug his nose in a book, hating that he was in the middle of this.

Hermione glared at him reading his book before she pointed at part of the paragraph, "As you can see there's another flower and I think if we get ahead just enough we can start learning how to make the potion so we can ace it later..."

Draco wasn't paying attention, instead his eyes were laid on the fabric tied around her wrist and as she moved her arm to show Blaise the page he swore he saw a black line, a straight line. He burned with determination. She was hiding something from him and he was going to find out what it was.

Then he had a sunden thought as he looked at her.

He starred at how she was reading to Blaise, _what if our tattoos match? _He almost laughed, _no. Never. _

Then she turned towards him during her lecture and he whatched the sun sparkle as her chocolate brown eyes met his silver ones and he'd seen it.

It was only a second, but they were both some where different, he didn't know where. But Blaise wasn't with them. He saw only tall grass with lavender flowers, and in front of him was.._Hermione? _

Then Draco almost yelled as she leans forward and kissed him. And then everything was gone. They were back in the library. Draco saw the expression on Hermione's face, she didn't just see what he saw- did she? No, it was probably the fact he was starring at her.

Draco nodded, "What were you saying." Hermione's eresion changed and she continued reading. _Good, I was the only one who saw that and it'll only be between me myself and I. _

Only problem was. Hermione saw it too.

XXXXXXXXX

Ginny was strolling with Hermione down through part of the open garden corridors. Then Hermione walked down the gravel pathway with her and they neared a tree, "You know Harry really is the sweetest he.." Ginny's voice trailed off. Hermione was starring at the patch of grass with lavender flowers. She stopped and Ginny stopped beside her.

"Hermione?" Hermione ignored her as she screamed. Ginny turned to her in alarm, but Hermione was horrified. For a split second she had seen something. It was the vision from the library, except Draco and herself were right in front of her sitting in the patch of grass, and she...kissed him.

"What's wrong?" Ginny said.

Hermione blinked a few times trying to mentally assure herself it wasn't real.

Then both Hermione and Ginny turned as a squeal broke out, "Draco!"

They spotted Draco's tanks get in the corridor beside Pansy and Blaise his potion had dropped from his hands and was smashed on the ground, his eyes still laid soon the spott where Hermione had just saw them by the Lavender grass.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Probably just had an Oclorio." She said as they continued down the garden.

Draco looked at Hermione standing by the grass. He needed to see what was under that fabric.

"What's an Oclorio?" Hermione asked. Ginny thought long and hard, "Well it's like a vision of someplace, a future vision, McGonagal told me it exclusively happens with people and their soulmates. Like a memory of them doing something that hasn't happened yet."

Ginny smiled "the other day I was doing my homework and I blinked and then I saw Harry and I messing around by the lake and then the next day he took me down to the lake and made the same joke from my vision!"

Hermione nodded and started at the ground, "Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, before she looked up, "I had one in the library the other day, Malfoy and I are going to kiss."

Ginny stopped inform of her, "What?!"

XXXXXXX

Hermione knew that she had an incredulous plan that would've worked of avoiding Malfoy for ever until he finds someone new, but even Ginny had explained that your soulmate can only and ever be yours.

And that was what she dreaded.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione packed up her books this was the second time she'd met Blaise and Draco in the library to study. "I think we covered a lot today."

Hermione watched Blaise walk away before she turned to Draco, "I'll see you on Tuesday." She swung her book bag onto her shoulder and went to walk away but got pulled back as her bags handles were caught in the grip of Draco's hand.

Hermione turned around, "What do you want?" Hermione snapped, "I'm sorry I've been trying to act happy and stay nice but seriously what is happening with you? You look at me weirdly an you don't talk to me much, and when you do it's always insults!" She snapped.

Draco sighed before he aimed with his hand, "I just want the truth."

It happened fast. Too quick for Hermione to stop him. He had snatched the fabric off of her wrist and had a long look at the book on her wrist.

Hermione flinched her eyes shut and stood there starring at the ground.

Draco started on her already, "Granger is this real?"

Hermione nodded as Draco ran his fingers through his hair and strayed pacing angrily, "Do you know what this means?"

Hermione's lip was trembling.

"We're soulmates Hermione!" He yelled angrily. Hermione watched as he stood in front of her, "You might as well have put an unbreakable vow on me! To make me love you forever?" He laughed sarcastically, "You know that if you don't fall in love with you soulmate in the first three months of matching tattoos you bad luck comes."

Hermione safely her eyes sting with tears and Draco yelled at her.

"How am I supposed to love such a stuck up-"

"You think I asked for this?" Hermione yelled as she cut over him.

Draco stopped as a tear rolled down Hermione's cheek, "You think I want to be in love with someone so vile, so cruel? A bully, and idiot who only recognises girls for how they look not who they are. The type that hates on people who aren't rich like him, racist he is but he doesn't even realise how much he hurts people. And now I'm destined to marry him?" She laughed selfishly, "I'd rather kill myself I recon."

Draco watched as tears rolling she hurried out of the library.

Suddenly Draco felt something deep inside him. He frowned at it. _That's strange. _

He was worried. He ran straight out after her, last the isles of books, except when he ran into the corridor the sun was setting in the distance and he looked left to right but she was no where to be seen.

**Hello! Another chapter coming soon. Please leave a review!**


	5. Library

Draco watched as Hermione was heading towards him in the hall, not just past him, at him. She was looking at him with an uneasy look on her face.

Draco stopped as she stood in front of him. The emotions on her face crossing over another as if she was confussed and worried and unsure at the same time. Each emotion battling each other in her eyes.

Draco got impatient, "Well? Spit it out?"

Hermione sighed, "Look about yesterday I don't care I just-"

She shut her mouth as if what she was about to say was a bad idea. "I need- your like the mischievous one that's a dear devil or something-"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Granger your confusing me just hurry up and get to the point!"

Hermione rolled her eyes before she leaned into him to whisper, "Okay, I need you to help me steal a book. Okay?"

Draco frowned with a smirk on his face, "Really? Isn't that a bit dark for you-"

Hermione grabbed a bit of his hair and pulled it hard, "Are you going to help me or not?"

Draco winced in pain, "Okay, Okay- fine!" He pushed her hand away. "Meet me at the library at 10:30 tonight."

Hermione nodded before she turned to leave, only to turn around again, this time emotions such as unsureness and happiness crossed her face, "Thank you." Then she left.

XXXXXXXX

Draco leant against the wooden door frame of which had no doors, but was the entry to the library. He spotted Hermione approaching in the distance, "Ahh, she actaully came! I thought you'd set me up for a second-"

Hermione hit him as she walked past and into the library, "Look, were not actually aloud into the restricted section yet."

Draco nodded, "Oh I know."

She glared at him, "Yes but I need this book on er- potions, darker ones and I need the book to do so but it's in the restricted section."

Draco grinned as if it were something to be proud of, "And so you came to the king of mischief, knowing I'd be able to fulfill the task at hand?"

Hermione laughed as she shook her head, "No! I knew Your the only one stupid enough to help me brake into the library restricted section."

Draco dropped his grin, "Okay."

They came to the black gate which held off the restricted section. Draco fumbled with the lock before he turned to Hermione, "Turn around."

Hermione frowned before she turned. Then she felt was seemed a hand in her hair. "Malfoy!"

"Hold on, give me a minute, Okay?" Draco snapped.

He felt around in her hand then he reached his hand under and his fingers meerly brushed on her neck, Hermione shivered his fingers were warm and soft. Draco felt her shiver and smirked before he walked to her side and spotted what he was looking for. He took hold of the bobby pin and slowly began pulling out, "Ow!" Hermione yelped as he tugged at a clump of hair. Draco flew a hand around her mouth. "Shhh!"

He felt her lips, they were round, soft, warm and curved nicely- he tugged the bobby pin which cause her to yelp into his hand but it was free.

Draco stuck the bobby pin into the lock and unlocked the gate before he said, "If we make a sound in here, we're dead, okay?"

Hermione nodded before the two slipped in and shot the gate behind them.

Hermione walked past him into the isle of books, "it's this way-"

There was a loud thump as Draco knocked a book over on its shelf. Hermione was horrified as slowly it fell towards another book. She reached forward to stop it but it was too late. There was a loud banging noise as books turned into dominos and began falling off their shelf's.

There was one last thump as the entire bookshelf was now bare.

Hermione turned to whisper yell at Draco but there were footsteps coming.

Draco grabbed her hand before they hurried through the gate and shut it, they locked it before they stood helplessly in the isle of books. Hermione pankicked, "What do we do!?"

Draco sighed, "I know what to do, just don't freak out, okay?"

Hermione frowned at him before he slid his arms around the back of her neck and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione tried to push him back, "Malfoy!" She gasped.

"Just do it, they're coming!" He snapped.

Hermione felt him moved his arms down and into her robes around her waist. Hermione shook her head, "I'm gonna get you back for this."

She quickly glanced down the end of the isle of books and saw someone approaching halfway across the library. She turned back to Draco and looked him in the eyes before she said, "I wish I'd chosen someone else for this." _Yeah someone who didn't want me to kiss them when we have enough time to run away. _

"We can still run, we have time!" Hermione said, eager to avoid kissing him. "Hermione if we run, they'll catch us, besides we only run when we've done something wrong, but if we're just making out maybe we won't need detention?"

Hermione wasn't buying it. Draco smirked, "Hey at least you have to kiss me, to half the girls in this school that's good considering it could've been Weasel instead?"

Hermione picked up the nearest book and smacked him hard on the shoulder before dropping it. The two watched it thump on the floor before the footsteps became harder and faster. They were running. "Now you definitely have to kiss me, there son time to run."

Hermione looked into his eyes. Draco could read her expression, '_Where the smartest kids in class, please tell me you can think of something else?'_

Draco answered her, "Trust me if there was another option I would take it, I don't wanna kiss you either."

Hermione was about to grab another book when he took a step forward and quickly pecked her lips. Hermione heard the footsteps coming closer.

She wrapped her arms around his neck before she kissed him softly. Draco kissed her back. He took note of how soft and warm her lips were. Draco shifted a bit before he broke apart only to say something as fast as he could, "It's not beliveable enough."

He sighed, "I'm sorry."

Hermione opened her mouth, probably to say 'sorry for what?' But he'd already pushed her against bookshelf and winced as he heard her hit it.

"Ow-"

He leaned forward and kissed her harder and more passionately. Hermione couldn't tell if she was doing it right, especially considering she was trying to kiss someone like she loved them even after they pushed her into a bookshelf.

Pain was spiking up Hermione's head after she hit the wooden shelf. Draco could tell, she was stopping every few kisses and rubbing her head.

Draco sighed, "Look I'm sorry but their coming we need to-"

"You want real kisses? Then let's make it even!" Hermione spun around and pushed him into the bookshelf before she wrapped her arms around his neck once more and pushed against him so her stomach was against his, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him.

Hermione tried to be gentle with her kisses as she had no idea if she was even doing it right but it was hard when he was being so rough, groping at her lips with his.

A light was shone in their faces as a wand was pointed at them. Hermione pulled her lips from Draco's and almost screamed at the person behind the wand. _Snape. _

She froze, Draco still had his arms around her waist and Hermione's hands were still crossed around Draco's neck.

The expression on Snapes face showed he was obviously not impressed wth his catch, probably hoping to catch two students trying to steal something.

Hermione turned to Draco horrified but he simply smiled at the teacher, "Is something wrong Professor?"

Hermione turned towards the bookshelf hoping he hadn't seen her face. "Return to your dorms please, you shouldn't be out this late, Malfoy, _Granger_."

Hermione turned to Draco with a look of pure words of '_Oh god let this nightmare end.'_

Draco continued smiling at the teacher while Hermione stood there awkwardly, "Shouldn't you be going, Professor? Patrolling the rest of the castle?"

Snape shot a glance at Hermione who tried to avoid looking at him, "You better be back to your dorms in the next half an hour."

Snape continued to stare at Hermione waiting for her to say something, something that could give him the right to give them a detention.

Hermione starred at Draco, '_Make him go away.' _

Draco changed his expression and he smirked at her before he spun her around to back against the bookshelf and leaned forward and kissed her neck softly which sent shivers all down her neck. Hermione tried not to look uncomfortable but Snape had already began hurrying away.

As soon as he was a few bookshelf's away Hermione pushed Draco away from him, "Are you crazy? Were you trying to make me laugh?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I was because if you laughed maybe it would look like you were enjoying it-"

"But I wasn't enjoying it!" She snapped. Draco looked up, "Snape's turning around."

Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her towards him before he kissed her neck again. Hermione leaned back but he leaned forward. "Laugh!" He snapped.

Hermione turned away from him but Draco only kissed her in the open spot of her neck. Hermione laughed, "Stop!"

He reached his other hand around her shoulder and to her neck were he pressed in the middle, "Malfoy!" She giggled.

Snape rolled his eyes as he walked off. "Teenagers."

XXXXXXXX

**please leave a review! Hope you like the next chapter!**


	6. AfterTheLibrary

**Hello! Here's chapter 6, I'm tryna fix restore line and events so I like it more. Please review?**

Hermione hit him on the shoulder, "That was the most emmabrasing thing that had ever happened to me!"

Draco rolled his eyes before he frowned, "I'm sorry, how's your head?"

"Fine, hows yours?" She asked, also feeling apologetic. Draco laughed, "Its fine."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm never gonna be able to look at Snape the same way again."

Draco laughed, "No me neither." Hermione laughed.

Hermione glanced at her book tattoo on her wrist. Draco looked at it too. Then he turned away, "We should go before filch comes and we have to do this all over again."

Hermione nodded and turned to leave but she turned around again, "Can we not tell anyone about what happened tonight?"

Draco shrugged, "Sure, why?"

Hermione frowned, "So people don't think we're dating or something."

"We're not?" He joked. "Malfoy stop being stupid." Hermione snapped.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione looked up from her work for the seventh time that minute, "Can you stop starring at me?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Okay." Hermione had read two words before she looked up at him with this goofy smile on his face, head tilted and his blonde tufts of hair were covering his eyes. Hermione smiled but only before she leaned forward and tugged hard on a bit of his hair her sole dropping to a glare, "Stop starring at me."

Draco nodded, "Okay jeez."

Draco blinked a few times before he frowned and smirked at the same time, "Do you remember when I kissed your neck? How hard you tried not to squeal." Hermione turned to him, "Yes because it makes me uncomfortable and it tickles so- don't do it again!"

Draco put his hands out and spread his fingers out like you would when a cop tells you to raise your hands, "I'm not going to, besides that was only and purely to get Snape to go away."

Hermione nodded, "Right."

"And it was also because I enjoy watching you suffer." He muttered.

Hermione looked up, "I heard that!" She said. "Well then you'd know it's true." He smirked.

Hermione smacked him with a book. Draco backed up what he said with evidence, he leaned forward until his face was inches from hers and said, "Like I said and is one hundred percent true, your cute when your nervous."

Hermione rolled her eyes but he simply kissed her neck quickly and although it was only a second it was enough to make Hermione gasp and shoot her hand to her neck, "You git."

"Beaver." He returned. Hermione glared at him, "Ferret."

Draco sighed, "I don't know why you keep using ferret as my name I just don't get it, ferrets are soft and cuddly and cute and-"

"Suits you perfectly." Hermione giggled. Draco smirked at her. _So you wanna play that game?_

She picked up a pencil and began playing with it before she poked his arm with the rubber side of it.

"But you call me beaver, beavers are ugly and rugged and fat and..." Hermione saw the look he was giving her. _Please don't say it. _

"Suits you perfectly." He mocked her tone from a few moments earlier.

"Your not as bad as you make yourself out to be." Hermione said. "That's rubbish I'm the son of a rich pure blood I'm not gonna act like it's not something I have to try at."

Hermione nodded, "Your definitely nicer than in third year."

"Not too nice." He glared at her, "Don't try get me all mushy."

Hermione glared at him before she spotted Ron and Harry coming up the isle of books, "This is the part we're we flee."

They both got up quickly and ran down the isle of books and rounded the corner.

Hermione watched them coming through the gaps between books, "We either need to run or-"

"Or we can do what we did with Snape." He smirked at her. "No way," she said before she grabbed his arm and ran out of the library.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hello, sorry this chapters short, but the next one will be much longer, okay?**


	7. Engaged

Hermione picked up a vile of green slimey liquid and poured it into the cauldron, "So tomorrow we go to the forbidden forest and get our ingredients."

Blaise nodded, "Do we have to go far in? It is a bit dangerous to go that far into the forest especially when a teacher isn't coming with us."

Hermione shook her head, "Were not going deep enough to find anything dangerous-"

Draco had poured an ingrident into his couldron causing it contents to explode. Hermione raised an eyebrow before she turned to Blaise, "But with this one we may need precautions." She laughed.

Draco hit Blaise's leg under the table with his foot for laughing at Hermione's comment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione hurried down the gravel pathway past Hagrid's hut. "Blaise I can practically see the look on your face, don't worry Snape is spectating us through patrons the entire time, if we're in trouble he'll just apparate."

"How the hell does she walk so fast in jeans?" Draco asked to Blaise.

She could see the edge line of the forest, the bright green trees captured her attention. Actaully she knew her way around the forest quite frankly, she would wonder down here with Hargid and Ron, and Harry, sit under a tree and read. Try to eat Hargids non-edible rock cakes. She almost smiled but remembered she was here to get the ingredients and leave.

Hermione stopped once they'd come under the shelter of the tall trees, "Blaise if you could try find the creek down that way, and search for mushrooms of a pale green colour?- Oh! And don't touch the top, only the stem is safe, the top is poisonous- No Malfoy, your staying with me."

The blonde half groaned and turned around, "Why can't I go with Blaise?"

Hermione turned to keep walking, "No, I need you for a special plant."

Draco sighed again, "How much further do we need to go? Honestly I could've been with Blaise at the Qudditch pitch but instead you drag me down here."

Hermione shook her head, "Do you want to fail potions?"

Draco shook his head and stepped over a large branch and passed a tree, "Although there was one thing I wanted to talk to you about.

Hermione stopped by a large tree checking her surroundings, there were trees to her left, her right, behind her. She then saw a trail of orange colored leaves. "This way." She pushed past a small bush.

Draco followed her down the ragged floors filled with tree roots and branches, leaves about. The forest was dark and wet, but it had a comfy warm and fuzzy, humid type of weather. The feeling was nice, to be warm but cold at the same time.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She stopped by a tall tree and leaned against the tree, crossed arms and frown on her face.

Draco sighed, "I wanna talk about what happened the other night in the library, I..was- are we-?"

"We're not dating if that's what your asking, okay? Not dating." She said quickly.

But Draco put a hand beside her head and leaned in close to her, "Why not?" Hermione shook her head, "Look I know I'm the best looking girl in the school, but in the contents of loving someone, I want more than that, actual feeling."

She slid under his arm and walked behind the tree. "Come on Granger, I'm more than looks, you just won't give me a chance, I'm just-"

"The most popular boy in school, I know." She rolled her eyes before she said, "I don't want the popularity or publicity."

Draco sighed, "God, Granger Why are you playing so hard to get jeez-"

He stopped, and so had Hermione. He almost ran into her as they starred beyond the beautiful sight.

There was a large level in the ground where it dropped slightly but in that were flowers bushes, trees, I could've gone for miles, but the one thing that caught their attention, every flower, bush and tree in this area was covered in blue things. Hermione almost couldn't identify what they were until she watched a few flap their wings.

"Butterflies." She smiled.

Draco frowned at them, "Why are there so many-"

"Let's go!" She went to walk forward but he took her arm, "I read there's some poisonous butterflies and those look like the picture."

Hermione shrugged, "You actually read a book? I'm a bad influence on you." She said before yanking her arm free and running into the field.

It was a blur what happened next. A blue blur.

She ran into the field and the butterfly's took flight, the area was filled with blue winged insects.

Hermione smiled as they flew around her. She half her hand out to find many land on her arm. She smiled.

Draco watched her dance around in the butterflies. _She's cute._

Then he handnt noticed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd of butterflies.

He watched as she spun around, her curls flying around her shoulders. She almost lost herself for a moment hoping she could stay here forever, dancing in the butterflies. They swirled softly to the music of her mind and fluttered curiously around her.

It was only once she looked through the tree branches to see the orange sunset clouds that she knew they had to hurry to find the plants they needed.

She let Draco twirl her around in the butterflies before he stopped her with the grip of her arm.

She stopped and looked at him, "I could kiss you right now." He said.

Hermione shook her head, "Dont kiss me-"

He went forward and kissed her cheek before running off, "Did it anyway!" He called.

XXXXXX

Hermione stopped carefully, "Malfoy stop walking like that, your gonna get bitten, this part of the forest holds snakes with perculiarly painful venom."

Draco laughed, "Venom ain't gonna kill me."

Hermione screamed as Draco stepped on a spot of leaves and a snake flew out, she pulled out her wand within second and pointed it at the spring snake which had lunged at him. "Immobulus!" She yelled.

The snake froze and fell to the ground. Hermione sighed before she picked up a handful of leaves and threw them at him, "It almost got you!" She yelled. She frowned at him, "Be careful."

She turned around and stopped, freezing strangely.

"What's that?"

Hermione shrugged, "That's a good question." In front of them was a singular line of glowing mushrooms, they were bright red and left a luminous glow through the forest, "We must be getting close to that plant."

She walked slowly beside the mushroom path. "It's this way."

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione checked her watch, before pulling out a knife fevand cutting board, "He's late again." She added. Blaise shook his head, "I couldn't find him at breakfast."

Hermione watched as the Blonde he'd finally appeared, but behind him came an unfirmiliar girl that Hermione had never seen before.

The blonde stopped and said something to the black haired girl before heading over to their table.

Hermione frowned, "Who's that? Is she a new girl?" Draco nodded. Hermione starred at Draco strangely, he couldn't stand still and kept glancing at her like he was uncomfortable in her presence. Hermione began cutting up her roots, "You Okay?"

Draco shook his head poured something into his couldron. "No, I just know her that's all."

"Okay. Oh! Also could you come to the lake with me this afternoon, we need to get the lake water?"

Draco had heard her perfectly but hadn't been listening. He was watching the girl. He had lied to Hermione. He knew her and feared what would happen if he told Hermione the truth. That smile of hers he loved would long disappear. And then so would his.

He just poured another ingriednt into his potion and ignored the dark haired girl as if he didn't know her, it would be better if he didn't. He glanced at her for one last time. _Ugh._

She was wearing the ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sat on the grass watching Hermione sit on the log and writing down quickly, her quill could've been on fire and yet it wouldn't stop her from writing.

He admired the way the curls flew around her shoulders in the wind, and the way she dug her face into her scarf. He sighed in disappointment.

"I'm gonna have to tell her."

Blaise nodded, "You will."

Draco shook his head, "No, it'll kill her."

Blaise shrugged, "Not really, you know she doesn't really like you anyway. You like her and if it's gonna hurt anyone it's gonna hurt you."

Draco nodded, "I know." He knew that she probably didn't like him, but h slimed her and it would hurt to tell her and her say something like, "Oh I'm happy for you." But he wasn't happy. Not at all.

And that's the part that killed him.

Draco remembered the last conversation he had with his parents.

_"Love we just want you to make the right choice." His mother smiled, "Astoria has everything you've every wanted."_

_"She's rich, she's a pure blood, and she lives in Ireland, where the new house is, it's perfectly simple for you to marry her." _

_"Astoria doesn't have everything I've wanted, it's everything you've wanted!" He shouted, "I don't want to marry Astoria, I love Herm-" He shut his mouth, "I love Hailey, another pure blood." He lied_

_"Well that's a shame, your gonna have to marry Astoria wether you like it or not!"_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione read off of her book, "It's still Boiling on the potions room and it needs to continue for 14.6 hours, then we need to cut-"

Draco starred at the blue sky, taking another step in the tall grass. "Hermione there's something I need to tell you something."

Hermione stopped suddenly and scanned her eyes over her paper, "What? Did I get the calculations wrong!?"

Draco shook his head, "No."

"Oh." She laughed, "Cause I thought you were gonna say-"

"I'm getting Married." Draco said.

Hemrione laughed, "No not that!"

Draco stopped and so did Hermione, confused, "No, Hermione I'm getting married. Married Granger!"

Hermione smiled, "To who?"

Draco tried to make it sound real, "Astoria, a pureblood who lives in Scotland."

Hermione shook her head, "You make the funniest stories."

Draco grabbed her hard by the arm and pulled her towards him. He looked her in the eyes, "The girl in our potions class? The new girl, it's Astoria."

Hermione smile faded, "What? Wait your getting Married- what, like real married?"

Draco nodded.

Hermione blinked a few times. Her heart almost dropped inside her, she almost threw a hand to her chest as it cshattered into a million pieces. She flinched.

She took a step back as Draco let go of her arm. "Oh." She tried to hold back her tears. She coughed lamely, "I've got to go-"

She tried to walk away but he held onto her arm again, "Granger, that's not even the worst part. I'm moving to Scotland-"

Hermione shook her head, "No that should be great, for you. When we studied by the lake you always said you wanted to go to aurora training in Scotland and I just-..." She turned to leave.

This time Draco, who was also holding back tears let go of her arm as his heart cracked at the sound of her crying as she fled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione hadn't really wanted an interaction with Astoria but unfortunately she was paired with her in class.

Draco had tried to talk with Hermione many times but Hermione just did their homework and owled it to them so she could avoid seeing him. Draco glanced across the room at Astoria trying to talk to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head trying to put stuff into her couldron. _I'm not about to befriend the girl that is the reason I've been crying over a boy for three days. _

Draco snatched another glance at Hermione. He tried to admire the stern, stubborn look on her face for one of the last times before graduation, which was only a week away.

Hermione began cutting up stuff. Astoria giggled, "Do you seem to know that blonde haired boy over there?"

She asked. Hermione shook her head. "Oh, he told me you were good friends."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Astoria tossed her straight black hair behind her and leant forward and rested her head on her bony arms, "Oh isn't he dreamy. That blonde fluffy hair- his smirk when he's up to no good."

Then Astoria turned to Hermione, "Oh, we're getting married- ooh! You could be a bride maid if you'd like-"

Hermione had pushed the knife the wrong way and it had cut her finger. Quite deeply too. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head, "I'll be back." She turned to make her way to the hospital wing but an arm hit hers and their hand shot up. It was Draco.

"Professors Snape, Granger cut herself, may I ascort her to the hospital wing?"

Hermione gasped softly. _What was his problem?_ She shook her head, "I'm-"

Snaps nodded in approval and before Hermione could say more, Draco had pulled her by the arm quickly and had pulled her out of the classroom.

Hermione turned to Draco as soon as the door shut behind him, "What are you doing?" She asked.

Draco frowned, "Taking you to the hospital wing- Oh alright!" He caught the glare she gave him. "I have to tell you something about Astoria and I-"

"No, you guys are a perfect match." Hermione said before she turned to walk down the corridor. Draco followed her angrily, "What I meant is, I didn't propose to her, and she didn't propose to me- it was my mothers she set us up and I can't get out of it."

Hermione just shook her head as tears stung her eyes. The boy she liked- no loved, was suddenly getting married to some mastierious girl that he didn't even like and she never even got the chance to tell him-

"No it's fine-"

"No it's not fine, Hermione I played you around I kissed you and teased you and flirted with you and now I'm getting married to some girl you've never even met, honestly that doesn't make you angry- but it makes me angry-"

Hermione stopped, her curls flew over her shoulder, she had a dead set glare on him. "How can I make you angry, I'm trying to ignore the facts, but Astorias lovely and she seems to have kind parents, what do you not understand?" The bell around the corridors rang. "I want you to be happy, and Astoria is going to make you happy, can't you see that?" She raced off and left Draco standing in the corridor.

He sighed, "But I'm not happy with her." His insides ached as the thoughts reached him. _Hermione- you make me happy._

**Hello! Sorry for the short chapter, I thought I'd add a twist to the story. **


	8. Author Note

**Tattoo**

**I have finally decided to make another chapter. After many DM's and reviews, its back. **

**im currently working on more chapters, please stick around :) **


End file.
